


Silence

by efrondeur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/pseuds/efrondeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Ozpin finally meet up after far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> So the lack of Ironpin fics has been bothering me so I finally decided to write one. 
> 
> I headcanon Ozpin as asexual homoromantic, and not needing/wanting to sleep. Plus he's old. Like really old.

It was late at night. Cars had returned home with their passengers, bats circled over buildings, stretching their wings for the first time that night, people were inside, sleeping comfortably in the safety of their own homes. 

But Ozpin? Ozpin was awake. He always was.

He looked out upon Vale. The city seemed to stand still when it was nighttime. No one was out. Any animals moved along the shadows, hiding themselves from the sight of those who didn’t know where to look. It was at times like this that Ozpin could just sit and think. About his day. About his plans for the future. About the information Qrow had gathered. About how to orchestrate the next move. About anything and everything. It was his time to just… be.

However, Ozpin’s silence was interrupted by a beeping coming from his desk. He turned his large chair to see the ‘ _ Access Requested _ ’ alert blinking on his desk. He sighed. The last thing he wanted was someone who would interrupt his silence.

“Come in,” he said. The elevator door opened, revealing a tall man clad in a stark white military uniform and a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Hey Oz,” said James. His cobalt eyes were somehow softer than his smile. Had it been anyone else, Ozpin would have asked them to leave and come back in the morning, but he would give up anything to have a night with James.

Ozpin got up from his desk and the two met in the middle. James stopped, but Ozpin kept walking until his head butted into James’ chest. James let out a small breath of laughter before wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s been too long,” murmured Ozpin into James’ greatcoat. 

“Yes it has,” said James as he rubbed his hands up and down Ozpin’s back. 

They stood there, James holding Ozpin as he leaned against him, for a while before James put his hands on Ozpin’s hips and brought the two away from each other by just a few inches.

James looked down the couple inch height difference into Ozpin’s eyes. He loved those eyes more than anything. They held hundreds of years of wisdom, mystery, love, war, and compassion. They truly were a window into his aura, which must be made entirely of coffee and hot chocolate. 

Ozpin wrapped his arms around James’ neck and brought him down for a light kiss. Ozpin’s lips were soft and gentle, and it made James’ heart fluttered in his chest. It really had been way too long since they had been together.

Ozpin pulled back, but James wanted more. He cupped Ozpin’s cheek and brought him back in for another kiss. And another. And another.

They weren’t lustful kisses. Or kisses with a hidden intention behind them. In fact, the intention of the kisses were quite obvious to each other. They were ‘hello’ kisses. ‘I missed you’ kisses. ‘I wish we could always be together’ kisses.

‘I love you’ kisses.

They finally separated when the need to breathe overwhelmed them. 

They rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, panting slightly, and simply relished the fact that they were in the same room together for the first time in a long time. 

“So, not that I’m complaining, but why exactly are you here this late at night?” asked Ozpin breathlessly as they pulled apart.

James brought his hands down to run them up and down Ozpin’s sides. “I just landed, and… I needed to see you in person. I’m tired of video calls. I wanted to  _ feel _ you.” Ozpin raised his eyebrows. James let out a small laugh. “You know what I mean.”

“I do.” Ozpin was smiling up at him again. “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

“Slept well? Thirty years ago,” he joked. Ozpin sighed and gave him a plain look. “About 38 hours.”

“Ok, off to bed.” Ozpin pulled away from him completely and nodded over to the bed he kept in the connecting room. It never really got used unless James or Glynda needed to take a quick nap or if they were so tired they would end up fall asleep on the elevator ride down to the great hall. 

James’ shoulders sagged. “But I just got here.” He definitely was  _ not  _ whining. Not at all. 

“I’ll still be here when you wake up James,” said Ozpin, trying to shoo him away once more. “Go on.”

James also definitely did  _ not _ make a puppy face at Ozpin. “Come with me?” James held his hand out to him.

Ozpin stared at him for a moment. He knew that he couldn’t say no to James when he was like this, and James knew it too. He sighed and took James’ hand. A cheeky grin spread out across James’ face and he led the two over to the room.

Ozpin closed the door behind them and the two started to take off the many layers of clothing that they wore. James changed out of his uniform for a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that showed off the expanse of muscles under it. Ozpin stripped down to his boxers and snagged James’ other t-shirt, which hung down to just above his knees. 

James took one look at the man and couldn’t help but laugh; Ozpin looked tiny in his clothes. Ozpin rolled his eyes and laid out on the bed while trying to hide his own smile.

James finished changing and got into the bed with him. He laid down on his back as Ozpin snuggled up to his side, head on the metal side of his chest, arm slung around his torso, leg over leg.

When he finished getting comfortable, James wrapped his metal arm around Ozpin and put his flesh beneath his own head. Ozpin sighed contently and looked up at James.

James’ eyes were already closed, but he opened them slightly as he felt Ozpin move. He smiled and rubbed a few circles on Ozpin’s shoulders before closing them again.

James settled his head into the pillows and sighed. He missed this more than anything. The quiet moments he shared with Ozpin meant so much to him. James was a man everyone expected to be cold and unforgiving. Cared about no one, thought about nothing. Saw a threat, neutralized it, moved on. Ozpin was concealed. A mystery. Even if someone knew everything about his life, it was too complicated to truly understand. And, though they would never admit it, the two of them liked that people thought about them in such a way. It made things easier.

However, the two knew each other better than most. True, James was in the dark about a lot of things in Ozpin’s life, but when someone lives as long as he as, it’s not exactly easy to learn everything about them. But James knew him well enough to know that Ozpin was straightforward when he wanted or needed to be, only acting mysterious when he wanted to have some fun. And to Ozpin, James was the most kind-hearted, caring, loving man he knew. He felt responsible for anything and everything that happened to his students and soldiers. He cared for them as if they all were a part of his own family.

So when the two were together, in the middle of the night, without a sound passing between them, they knew it meant more than just being in each others’ company. It meant that they were there for each other, as many nights they ended up confessing their fears and desires to the other. They were there because they trusted each other, for it isn’t a simple thing for people with so many years of fighting to trust someone enough to be together when they were at their most vulnerable. 

They were there because they loved each other. 

And as James started to drift, Ozpin began humming. James tried to stay awake long enough to listen, but the low tones quickly lulled him to sleep.

Ozpin heard James’ breathing even out and he slowly faded out his humming. He moved his head up to look at James as he slept. It had always seemed that, no matter the situation, there was was slight hint of worry on his face that only someone close to him would be able to pick up, but when he was asleep, he finally looked at peace. Content.

And Ozpin was too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.
> 
> You can find my tumblr [here](http://qrowisbae.tumblr.com)


End file.
